


Secretly

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: Tonks/Hermione 7 Spells [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sneaking, late night assignations, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione’s bold approach is more subtle than Tonks’ attempts at discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** sleepwalk

Hermione walks purposefully down the hall and up the stairs to Tonks’ room. She makes no attempt to hide her destination. Even though it is past midnight, Hermione doesn’t tiptoe. If one looks closely, they will notice small hints that all is not as it seems. The girl in the blue nightdress never breaks her stride, but she avoids a floorboard here, a step there. Her feet are at the less well-trod edges of the stairs, which somehow do not creak as she passes. She moves with deceptive grace and purpose. If anyone saw Hermione walking up these stairs so late at night, they would not think she was doing anything she shouldn’t be. She doesn’t look shifty or nervous, but she is.

~~~~~~~

Tonks sneaks down the stairs in the middle of the night. She moves on tiptoes, deliberate and cautious, desperate not to get caught. If anyone finds her, she will pretend she needs a glass of water and go down to the kitchen to back up her story. As she treads carefully down the stairs they let out the occasional groan. Every time this happens she freezes and heart threatens to burst from her chest. Her breaths come quick and shallow and sound as loud as a drum. When no one comes to see what she is doing, she sighs with relief and continues her intrepid mission. Finally, she reaches Hermione’s bedroom and winces as the hinges creak mercilessly. Once again she is inside and safe.


End file.
